


Just Like They Do

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun tells stories for Jaejoong sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like They Do

One morning, it rains unexpectedly and their schedule is cast into chaos. The morning is a gift. Jaejoong takes Yoochun to the coffee shop he'd discovered, to his favourite table by the window; it doesn't matter that they're drenched when they get there. "Tell me a story, Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong says. "A story about her." He points at a young woman hurrying past, her umbrella pulling her along with the wind; from her smile, she doesn't seem to mind.

Yoochun smiles, warm, indulgent, makes Jaejoong's blood buzz in his veins better than the scalding coffee-sweet-chocolate in his mug. "She's in love," Yoochun says, and slides his hand into Jaejoong's under cover of the table. "She doesn't care that her umbrella's about to blow inside out because she's already planning what she's going to wear on her date tonight, and she can already see the way he'll look at her when he picks her up. They haven't said the words yet, but she sees it every time she catches him just watching her."

Jaejoong hums his agreement. "I can see it too," he says, and the way Yoochun's fingers curl into his is enough for now, is better than a kiss.


End file.
